You're gonna miss the girl
by Raineisahuman
Summary: Michael is a nervous guy lately. See, there's this girl he likes, but he's scared she might not like him that way. On the other hand, he is terrified of losing his chance at her. Could this possibly end well for a poor, lovesick guy?


Michael Corner stood anxiously on the path to Care of Magical Creatures, his first class of the day. He wasn'the type of guy with a plethora of available friends. In fact, he only had one in this class, and he was waiting for her right now.

The girl of the hour dashed down the winding trail from the Great Hall to her friend, gasping a bit for air. Between breaths Ginny Weasley managed to force out "Sorry Mike. I had to save a couple of underclassmen from Fred and George. They apparently managed to smuggle on some contraband past Mum." Michael snorted. "Who didn't expect that? Really."

Ginny smiled up at her friend. "Well, no one really, but mum hopes against all hope." They were walking now, idly watching a Slytherin girl in their grade argue with Hagrid. "I think Missy Prissy is begging to see the unicorns again."

Ginny put on her best Valley Girl drawl "But, like, the other thangs you showed were just nast, Mr. Professor guy, and I just, like, liked them, you know, and, and-" she broke off with a cough as their nearest classmates shot looks so dirty Ginny suspected that all Slytherins must practice together as a group bonding exercise in the mirror every night before they brush their teeth. She continued, in a whisper this time, "Anyways, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you like I usually do. I'll have to meet you there. I have a meeting with a contact from the organization." Michael blinked. "A meeting, in person? Must be orders from the top. The boss doesn't usually like us communicating, outside of the usual recruits. It's bad for security for us to know who does what, isn't it?"

Ginny looked as though she had not yet thought of this. He quickly continued "Well, I'm sure it's nothing too drastic. I mean, we're still relatively new to THE GROUP, and who trusts newbie with sensitive information anyways? Leader probably just wants a debriefing or something."

Two days later Ginny met up with Michael outside of Divination. Michael was positively jumpy. He had followed Ginny to her meeting-for security reasons- he tried to tell himself, and somehow ended up with a concussion and an asthma attack. He therefore determined that whoever it was she met had been very thorough in securing the rendezvous point. So thorough, in fact, that Michael's pounding head had wondered if maybe this wasn't just normal orders.

It certainly wasn't he felt guilty for stalking his love interest-friend! He meant friend! And he never stalked her, it was, um, just to make sure she didn't meet with another guy! …Oh wait. Sometime over the weekend Michael had realized he still had it bad for Ginny. Whatever IT was, he didn't know, but Michael was scared she would be swept off of her feet and he would never have another shot at her. He had decided in-between spells of cowbell inflicted dizziness and restless sleep that he would ask her out again, the first chance he got. Today would be the day.

Today wasn't the day. Ginny looked tired, as if she hadn't slept at all. Her outfit wasn't exactly the school uniform, and normally glossy, straight red hair was in a lop-sided ponytail tied with-was that a phone charger cord? She slid into the seat next to him with an audible sigh of relief. "Horrible, horrible mission!" she sniffed. "Leader believes I need to conquer some personal demons to prove myself of worth to the organization, and I have a job to prove I have some guts." He cleared his throat. "Um, Ginny? You don't look so hot today. You okay?"

Michael sat alone in Divination that day, as soon as he mentioned her rather make-shift outfit. Apparently she hadn't forgone the school uniform on purpose that day, though Michael thought her jammies were rather endearing.

Michael sat with his head in his hands, trying to pump himself up with enough confidence to do what he wanted to do. He knew Ginny was a beautiful, intelligent girl, and probably more than he deserved. He was scared, scared as hell that she wouldn't want him. However, he knew that would be better than never asking her. If he didn't, she would be gobbled up by some smooth upperclassman and he would never be able to look her in the eye again.

He took a shuddery inhalation. Imagine it how it will be. She'll come in, and float to the desk to two of them sat in. He'd smile, and say he wanted to talk to her. He'd ask her. She'd say yes, of course. If she didn't…well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Ginny walked into transfiguration that day with a lot on her mind. She had done it, completed her dare. She had talked to the very person who intimidated her so much, the boy of her dreams. He didn't laugh at her, or play a nasty prank like one of hr brothers. He was sweet, and silly, and she was now his girlfriend. Ginny still had trouble wrapping her head around the thought of THE Harry Potter and her. As an item.

Ginny suppressed a delighted shudder as she walked to the desk she usually sat in, fingering the shiny necklace she wore. Michael smiled up at her. Ah, Michael. She'd gone out with him, a year ago. Up until very recently, she still fancied him, just a bit. If he'd asked her again-well, she would have said yes. But this changed things. Harry Potter. Who could compare? Michael was waiting for her to sit.

"I've got a question for you." He whispered. "shoot." Ginny suggested absentmindedly. He took an oddly long time to start. He was avoiding her eyes, and fidgeting. He looked straight at her, opened his mouth and froze.

"Where, um, where did that necklace come from?" He asked rather panicked sounding.

Ginny held up the offending item. Dreamily, she murmured "My new boyfriend."

.

.

.

Michael Corner never spoke to Harry Potter again.


End file.
